


You're Just a Tourist, But I Live Here

by lunch_is_over



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Crying, Face Slapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Mind Manipulation, Rape, Sleep Deprivation, ren is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunch_is_over/pseuds/lunch_is_over
Summary: The thing is, Hux looks beautiful with dark circles under his eyes.





	You're Just a Tourist, But I Live Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Barton Fink (1991)
> 
> Translation into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6767603) available by Izverg

The thing is, Hux looks beautiful with dark circles under his eyes.

He doesn’t get much sleep. It fascinates Ren endlessly. Hux’s milk pale skin, his eyes, with those gorgeous long bright lashes, fluttered shut in mid-conference as he nodded off. The glow has gone from his face. He still maintains his posture, but his looks had taken on a fragile edge. Weak. It doesn’t take long for Ren to decide he wants everything Hux is, everything he has.

He finds himself standing before the door of Hux’s quarters late at night. It’s nothing out of line. He’s certain that Hux is awake at this hour, aware, and with all his wits about work. Another time, Ren would probably leave him that way.

This time, he drowns his thumb into the call button and an expected noise follows. A minute later, he’s met with a pair of tired eyes, heavylidded and red-rimmed just slightly. _He’s been rubbing at them again,_ Ren notes as he steps inside the room unceremoniously before Hux manages to say a word. The door closes behind him. Hux watches him silently, his shoulders weary and slumped forward a little. Face marred obscenely by the shadows. His cheeks are hollow and he seems even thinner that before. He gives Ren a gaze that barely veils his contempt, and Ren thinks he has never seen anything prettier.

“Re-- _Supreme Leader,_ what--“

He doesn’t get to finish, because Ren launches at him in an instant, trapping him by the wall, catching his lips in a bruising kiss. Hands flying to pin Hux’s wrists over his head. For one heartbeat, Hux is frozen, and the next one he’s trying to squirm away from Ren’s hold, but Ren won’t let him. He never does.

“You are fucking beautiful, you know that?” He grows into Hux’s lips after breaking the kiss. He slips one hand under the black tank top Hux is wearing, wrapping it around his narrow waist, caressing his back almost gently with a hot palm. Hux trashes under him, _“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_

Ren ignores him. His eyes move lower, lingering on the flat stomach and delicate curve of the hips. Hux is so lovely just looking at him could set Ren aflame. He chuckles inwardly at the thought. His hand travels down Hux’s back to squeeze his ass roughly. That earns him a yelp. 

“Ren!”

“I want you.”

He watches as Hux’s eyes widen in shock, but dancing in them is only rage and no hint of fear. Not yet.

“I’m not--“

Ren kisses him again, hungrily, eating away his further words, licking along the reluctant lips. It’s not enough. It never has been. He leaves tiny pecks on Hux’s cheek and mouths on his neck, sucking and biting at tender skin. Bruises will blossom there later. It will look magnificent. _“You’ve gone mad.”_ Hux’s protests are mere background noise by now, they’re light-- years away, _“get the fuck off me”,_ and Ren is pinching his nipples with one hand and wants to swallow him whole.

“I’ll make it feel so good.”

He doesn’t pinpoint the moment Hux manages to free one hand from the tight hold and shove him hard on the chest with every ounce of strength he could gather. Realization dawning in his eyes. “Ren, no.”

Ren frowns, exhales. They’ve been there before. 

He releases Hux’s remaining wrist only to backhand him across the face so hard the smaller man stumbles slightly to the side with a high-pitched whine. His split lip starts to bleed again, crimson thread crawling down his chin. He looks up at Ren with glassy eyes and Ren takes a second before pushing him up against the wall, hand around his throat. It’s almost natural like this.

“You don’t _say_ no to me.” 

Sibilant, dark, the words hissed directly into Hux’s ear, making him squeeze his eyes shut. There’s a dark flush slashing his face now, like a shadow, and Ren plants a kiss to his lips once more. Nothing has changed. 

He feels Hux’s throat convulsing under his hand as he tries to swallow. Then--

“Don’t. Please--“

It’s everything Ren imagines.

“Take your clothes off,” he says, retreating his hand, and Hux’s face drops.

He watches with intent fascination as Hux awkwardly tugs his tank top over his head and, as if not knowing what else to do with it, drops it aside on the floor uselessly. The bare, pale skin of his chest gleames like polished marble. Ren wants to carve marks in it to last for the eternity. He wants to brand Hux and cage him and hide him away from the world. Shield him from envious looks and cruel mouths. He wants to kill him, so that he belongs to no one but the universe.

Hux’s shaking fingers struggle with the zipper of his pants. _He doesn’t believe this is happening,_ Ren realizes, following Hux’s movements silently as he tugs his pants and boxers down at last. His bottom lip is quivering just a little, his expression blank—he stares with unfocused eyes at something just behind Ren’s head and Ren thinks he’s going to cry.

Hux does that sometimes.

Moments later, he is manhandling Hux down onto the bed, on his back, fierce red hair spread like a halo across white sheets. Hux sobs helplessly as Ren secures his arms over his head again, _“please, Ren”_ \-- this time using the Force, _“why are you doing this?”_ but then there are two fingers being shoved into his mouth and he chokes on any future words. Ren is murmuring something above him; Ren knows he can’t hear it, doesn’t want to hear it, knows that it’s just white static noice that fills his ears as he shuts his eyes and pretends this is a dream.

“Shh... Just relax, baby.”

And--

“--gonna like it, I promise.”

And--

“--always do.”

And--

“--spread your fucking legs.”

Hux does, slowly, at the same time as wet fingers leave his mouth with a lewd sound. Ren slaps him again for good measure, squeezing his soft cheeks almost comically, making a mess of blood and spit on his face, _“good boy”_ , and Hux whines at that miserably.

“Just stop this, Ren, please, I don’t want this, _please,_ I’ve never-- _ah!_ “ Ren’s fingers breach his dry hole, too fast and probably too rough, because Ren is getting impatient-- hell, he’s been painfully hard since the whole thing started. He studies Hux’s face, licking his lip as he watches Hux bite his own in a pathetic attempt not to make any more shameful, traitorous sounds. He watches the mesmerizing picture of Hux’s expressions changing one another like a color spectrum, the way he squirms and jerks his head from side to side, the way his breathing is a staccato of harsh panting-- all whilist Ren is fingering him so hard he might as well be seeing stars exploding behind his eyelids. Finally, he watches as Hux arches his back and _moans,_ longingy, movingly, the second Ren hits the right spot inside him. 

Ren pulls his fingers out after that, doing a quick job of unzipping his own pants just enough. He wraps his wet hand around his aching cock and nearly lets out a relieved groan, his eyelashes trembling. He spreads Hux’s legs even wider, hooks them over this elbows and takes in the gorgeous sight of the disaster before him. Hux is looking at him with tears welling up in his eyes, glaring dark circles under them, _he still doesn’t get it,_ and that only whets Ren’s appetite.

“Fuck, if only you could see yourself.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Hux blurts out weakly when Ren is leaning down to kiss him again. Blush spreads across his cheeks. He still thinks there’s a way to change Ren’s mind. Ren laughs, darkly, licking at his neck. “I know, baby.” 

Hux barely has a moment to grasp the meaning of the words before Ren fills him to the brim in one swift thrust. He screams; Ren watches tears finally streaking down his cheeks, listens to the wet gasps of breath, choked cries mixed with an infinite stream of heated pleads. His cock is half-hard at this point despite his will, sweat slicked skin glittering in the dim light of the room. He looks perfect and Ren is going to take him apart. It’s natural like this.

He fucks Hux hard, mercilessly, tells him how pretty he looks, how beautiful he is, _“baby, just for me, no one can have you like this, no one even will.”_ He brushes the tender, creamy skin of his belly and twists his nipples roughly. He bites at the skin of Hux’s calves; there are pale, nearly imperceptible hairs and Ren can’t help but groan at that-- everything about Hux is so soft, Ren wonders sometimes if it was some kind of a joke the universe had made, threading Hux’s existence into the fate of the _dark_ side.

It doesn’t last very long; Ren comes with his teeth sunk deep into Hux’s shoulder, drawing blood, smearing it with his mouth. Hux is almost passed out, his eyes half-lidded and puffy, bitten lips parted just enough to show a glimpse of his teeth. He hasn’t got off, Ren notes. It doesn’t matter.

Afterwards, he puts Hux to proper sleep with the Force. He fixes his own pants, and then takes his time to clean and dress Hux patiently. He arranges everything to look as if Hux had collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. It seems almost innocent. 

The last thing Ren does is slipping into Hux’s consciousness, reaching out for the depths of his mind, through the ocean of thoughs, to where his memories are stocked. It doesn’t take him long to find the right one-- he shatters it to pieces and rearranges it all anew like a puzzle, glueing everything together carefully, minute by minute. Ren watches as Hux frowns in his sleep, shadow caressing his face for a second before a peaceful expression spreads over him again. Hux has spent this night behind his desk, absorbed in his papers. It’s what he’ll remember. Ren smiles. It’s natural. 

It works everytime.


End file.
